


An Explanation

by Cutekittenlady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Lotor's seen the voltron show, and he wants an explanation, hes not impressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/pseuds/Cutekittenlady
Summary: Lotor needs an explanation for his primary source of information.





	An Explanation

“Since we are now allies.” Lotor spoke from his place across from the paladins, arms crossed, and looking very serious. “I believe there are a few things that must be… sorted out.”

“Like what?” Allura asked carefully.

“This.” Lotor brought up a display screen.

All eyes turned towards it.

The prince brought up a video feed and clicked play.

The paladins watched.

And were immediately filled with regret.

“I intercepted this video feed awhile back. Though it would be useful information back when we were… less than friends.”

“You mean enemies.” Pidge pointed out hoping to turn the conversation.

“Yes. My point being that since coming here I have found many… inaccuracies.”

Hunk tried to hide his embarrassment. “Yeah, I bet.”

“Why would you even intercept something like this?” Shiro asked.

“A number of reasons.” Lotor shrugged. “Information gathering, troop rotation, exploitable interpersonal relationships, psychoanalysis, idle gossip. The usual.”

“Idle gossip?” Allura sounded surprised. “You  _ actually  _ listen in on idle gossip?”\

“Do not underestimate the power of loose wagging tongues princess. It is how I found this feed after all. Speaking of which,” he turned back to the group. “That explanation?”

No one replied.

Everyone either sat stiff in their seats or tried to look anywhere in the room but at Lotor.

“Ah well,” Coran finally cleared his throat and spoke. “Prince Lotor, how much do you know about show business?”

There was a minor pause before a devious grin grew across the Prince’s face.

“More than you do, apparently.”


End file.
